Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by sports 9
Summary: So this is like a songfic and a chapter fic mixed.  I do a chapter where it is only lyrics of a song, and the next chapter will be like an in depth chapter where I have characters act on it.
1. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight:**

**Summary:**** So Tonks and Remus are friends. They are slowly becoming closer without even realizing it. But James and Sirius do, what will they say about it.**

**A/N:**** So basically it is Can You Feel The Love Tonight from the Lion King, but these people are saying it. I am pretending that Peter Pettigrew was never part of the Marauders, it was only the three. And you can either pretend this is during the Marauder's era and Tonks is a couple years behind them, or you can pretend it is normal, but James Potter lived. Your choice!**

_**Sirius:**_

_I can see what's happening_

_**James: **_

_What?_

_**Sirius: **_

_And they don't have a clue_

_**James:**_

_Who?_

_**Sirius:**_

_They'll fall in love _

_And here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

_**James:**_

_Oh._

_**Sirius:**_

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

_**Chorus:**_

_Can You feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_**Remus:**_

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

_**Tonks:**_

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside_

_**Chorus:**_

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_**Remus & Tonks:**_

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

_**Tonks:**_

_And if he feels the love tonight_

_In the way I do_

_**Remus:**_

_It's enough for this restless wanderer_

_**Tonks & Remus:**_

_Just to be with you_

_**Sirius:**_

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_**James:**_

_His carefree days with us are history_

_**Sirius & James:**_

_In short, our pal is doomed_

**A/N:**** So sorry I had to change it, but I got an annonymous complaint saying that it wasn't a real fanfiction and that I had to change it, so I hope you enjoyed this one shot and maybe if I get enough reviews I will think about adding some chapters!**


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight: In Depth

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight- In Depth:**

**Summary:**** Taking the first chapter and deepening it. **

**A/N:**** What I think I'm going to do is take lyrics from songs, have them as one chapter and the next will be the in depth chapter! Also I am taking it as it is the Marauder era without Peter and with Tonks in her 4th years, the marauders in their 7th.**

Tonks and Remus were running around the halls of Hogwarts.

"James, do you see what's happening?"

"What?"

"And they don't even have a single clue, the clueless children."

"Who?"

"Well here's the bottom line, our trio's about to be down to two if we don't stop this."

"Oh..."

"Of course, it's sunset, and there's romace everywhere, especially with all this magic in the air."

Remus looked at Tonks. She playfully winked at him. He knew he loved her, but how could he tell her about his past, it was impossible, she would turn away from him.

Tonks looked at Remus, he was staring at her and smiling. Oh, how much she loved him, but she also knew he was holding something back. What it was, she couldn't figure out or decide, but she knew it was something big. He started to get more worry lines on her face so she ran up to him and,

"Tag you're it." she laughed and ran away.

When he finally caught her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. Then he fell to the ground. She fell next to him, they were side by side, faces inches from each other. For once Remus let all his worries go, and he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back after she registered what was happening.

James and Sirius were standing by watching all this under James' invisibility cloak. They both had tears in their eyes after watching this scene.

"And if our pal falls in love, then it can be assumed..." Sirius started.

"His carefree, well almost carefree days with us are history."

"Basically our pal is doomed."


	3. Update

_Sorry if you were expecting another chapter. I cannot think of good songs for this fic. Everything I think of doesn't turn out well. So if there is a song you think is good (can be a love song, a sad song, like theyre in love, their first kiss, their break up, etc.) just pm me and i will take your song into consideration._

**Sports 9**


	4. Just A Kiss

**A/N: ****Thanks you Professor Pang for the song ideas. They are a really good help!**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright,_

_Ooh, let's do this right,  
>Just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>Kiss goodnight <em>


	5. Just A Kiss: In Depth

Just a Kiss

Tomorrow they were going to get Harry from the Dursley's. Tonks and Remus had been friends for about 3 months. They both liked each other, but they wouldn't admit it to each other. They were both really worried about tonight. There was huge risk in going.

Tonks was lying there next to Remus, looking up at the stars. It was hard to fight the feelings she felt for him. Especially since he made it so hard for her to breathe. She felt so caught up in the moment and caught up in his smile.

Remus has never opened up to anyone like he has Tonks. Not even Sirius or James. Remus had his arm around Tonks, and her head was on his chest. He decided that maybe, just maybe, this was the moment to tell her his feelings for her.

They looked at each other. Slowly they started leaning in. They kissed. Under the moonlight. But they knew to stop it there because they didn't want to mess it up by pushing it too far.

"Dora, this is a shot in the dark. But I think you might be the one I've waited my whole life for. So, I just want you to know that I am ok with taking this slow."

"If we give this relationship some time..."

"We will get closer to the love we want to find."

"But Remus, I've never felt a love that feels this real."

"I know, I've never been with someone having it feel this right."

So they kissed again in that moment. Then they apparated to her flat, so she could go home, and Remus could go to Grimmauld Place.

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to say goodnight yet."

"I know, and I know it's time for me to leave. You'll be in my dreams."

"Tonight was a great night."

"Tonight."

"Tonight."

So Remus leaned in and kissed her one last time before he left to go back to Grimmauld Place.

Tonks closed her door and whispered, "We're going to do this right. With only a kiss goodnight."

**A/N:**** Done. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters, and I am still looking for more song ideas. And again I want to thank Professor Pang for the ideas, I will definitely take a look at the lyrics and see what I can do.**


End file.
